Lisanna's Back
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Lisanna's has returned and the whole guild is overjoyed, but Lucy can't help but feel a little replaced.


_Shelbi's Note: Hello! So this fic is set right after Lisanna comes back. It's Natsu's and Lucy's reaction since we never really got it... or at least what I imagined it. _

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima_

* * *

><p>He finally found her.<p>

Granted he didn't really set out to find her when he ended up in Edolas nor did he know she was even alive but he found her all the same.

The sky was shaded in a deep yellow hue and soft wind was silently tangling his hair. Sunlight filtered through the trees and reflected off of Lisanna's grave. Natsu stood in front of it with a slight smile on his face. He had forgotten how serene this little private corner of the world could be. When he first brought her grave here he was happy that even though her body wasn't with it, maybe her spirit would somehow end up back here and bask in the peaceful little home they had built together. It was a small comfort he had clung to the day he erected it.

In fact he was pretty sure that that small comfort was the only reason he didn't completely break down that day.

But she didn't need her grave anymore. He was free of the gravestone heavy weight that burdened his heart. She was alive and he still couldn't quite believe it.

"Is that mine? It's really beautiful. Too bad I don't need it anymore."

Natsu jumped. He didn't notice her approach. He had been too entranced within his own thoughts.

Lisanna stood slightly behind him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, well, I thought you would have liked it." Natsu says as puts one hand behind his head in one jerky motion.

"I noticed you weren't at Fairy Tail so I figured you would come here. Everyone is just like I remember them to be. Ha, Erza even attacked Max for eating the last chocolate bar she had mentally claimed for herself."

Natsu relaxed and smiled.

"Oh yeah, guess you didn't hang out with Edolas's Ezra much."

"Not unless she was trying to destroy the guild."

He missed this. Just her presence made it feel like a puzzle piece that he been missing for too long was finally back in it rightful place.

He took a deep breathe. _She still smells the same_ he thought.

"I missed you, you know." Lisanna whispered.

Natsu jumped again at her statement.

Lisanna continued. "Edolas Natsu wasn't…" She smiled to herself. "Well I guess you could say he didn't the same fire in heart that you do."

"No other Natsu drove vehicles." Natsu shivered. "He was a real monster."

Lisanna laughed. An all out full belly laugh he hadn't heard from her in two years.

"I heard you, Gray, and Erza are all on the same team. How is that even possible? I mean you and Gray?"

"Yeah that ice idiot is on the same team but he doesn't do anything. I save his butt all the time and yet… Are you laughing at me?"

Lisanna was covering her mouth stifling a giggle.

"Cause its true, you know" He said impertinently while crossing his arms. "That slanty eyed freak."

"Isn't Lucy on your team too?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu visibly brightened. "Yeah you would love her! She's so nice, always got my back. She's my main team mate since Gray can't fight worth anything and Erza is an S-class wizard."

"I noticed how Edolas Natsu sure hung around Edolas Lucy a lot. You two seem the exact same way."

Natsu's eyes go wide as his mouth opens in a big O.

"Well yeah, of course we have to you know and we-"

Lisanna laughs her full belly laugh again. She pushes him to the side with a wide knowing grin on her face.

A smile slowly forms on Natsu's face.

"I missed you too, Lisanna."

* * *

><p>One week later at the bar in Fairy Tail, Lucy sat alone fidgeting in her chair. She glanced around. She hasn't seen Natsu in a whole week and if she doesn't go on a job soon, she's going to be kicked out of her room for not making rent.<p>

_Then he'll have no place to crash either _she thought ruefully.

She turns toward Mirajane as she makes her way over to Lucy.

"Mirajane! Have you seen Natsu around? I need a job and for some reason he's been strangely absent. In fact he hasn't broken into my house recently… Unless he has and I just hadn't noticed?! URRRGGhh… I hope it isn't that." Lucy cringed.

Mirajane busied herself cleaning a cup and turned to Lucy. "I heard him and Lisanna went out fishing like they used to. They used to be really close. It hurt Natsu probably as much as me and Elfman when he found out about Lisanna."

"Oh I didn't know that." She looked away for a moment then back at Mirajane. "Really close, huh?"

"Oh yeah they pretended they were married and everything." Mirajane giggled. "Happy was their baby."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'm sure tomorrow you'll see him back here grumbling about not catching fish." Mirajane said.

"Thanks Mirajane! I'll come back to see him tomorrow!"

Lucy didn't see him the next day.

* * *

><p>Two days later the doors to Fairy Tail fly open. Lucy runs in and straight up to Kinana standing at the bar.<p>

"Have you seen Natsu anywhere?! I found a job but I have to leave now!"

"No I think he's with Lisanna."

"Oh" Lucy shook her head, trying not show her disappointment. "What about Gray? Or Erza?"

"No they're with Natsu and Lisanna. Some kind of competition." Kinana said with a slight frown eyeing the way Lucy face falls into a frown "I mean you know how they get I'm sure they didn't mean to forget you."

Lucy's eyes widen.

Realization crosses Kinana's face as she realizeed what she just said.

"NO! I mean they didn't forget you they just get so caught up and..umm".

Lucy forced a smile on her face. "No I get it, those guys are crazy and once they get started they don't stop. Hahaha…" Her eyes turned down, and she grasped her left arm.

"Well um if they need me, I'm just going to head home"

"Yeah of course." Kinana said with a sad smile. She watched Lucy as she left the guild, with sagging shoulders. It's only then that she realized Lucy forgot about her job.

* * *

><p>Three days after the encounter with Kinana, Lucy was walking back to her apartment alone after grocery shopping. Her eyes dejectedly turned down. She balanced herself on the water's ledge, deep in thought.<p>

_I haven't seen Natsu for awhile or Gray and Erza for that matter._

Its been a week since even seen Gray or Erza and its been nearly two since she's seen Natsu

Loneliness has been crawling around her heart for the past week, and she's not exactly sure what to do.

_I understand it. Lisanna is back and she was their childhood friend._ Lucy thought.

_I shouldn't be, can't be mad. It's unfair to Lisanna and everyone who suffered from her death._ She thinks with resolve.

At that moment, laughter rises from across the river. She turned to see a group of teenagers, laughing and smiling. Suddenly her resolve was not as strong as it was moments before.

Of course she doesn't dislike Lisanna. She has no hard feelings at her in the slightest. In fact, she is overjoyed for Mirajane, Elfman and everyone who had to suffer through Lisanna's death.

But at the same time, she can't help feeling abandoned and alone.

_What if they continue to forget about me?_

Normally such a thought would be absurd. This was Fairy Tail, after all. Loyalty is the back bone of the guild. It is what makes it so great.

But Lucy couldn't stop the thoughts from whirling in her head.

Lisanna was going to replace her. Or maybe Lucy had been the replacement for Lisanna and now with Lisanna back, they didn't need or want Lucy anymore.

Tears start to prick her eyes as she watched the happy group of friends from across the river. It wasn't until her loneliness threatens to push her tears over the edge of her eyes does she turn away and rush home.

Lucy made it her to door without any tears being shed along the the way. She opened her door and stepped in the doorway before turning around and shutting the door behind her. She slowly leaned her back against the door and ever so gently slid to floor. Lucy stared up at the ceiling wondering how Fairy Tail of all places could make her feel so sad.

Suddenly, a loud bang and string of curse words made her jump. Slowly she crept to her bedroom and open the door.

"LUCY!"

Lucy stared in shock at Natsu who was

standing in the middle of her room grinning from ear to ear, knee deep in pile of her clothes. Her dresser lies in splinters in the corner.

"Natsu! What - what are you doing!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CLOTHES!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRESSER?!"

"Packing." He said, like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT ABOUT THE DRESSER?" She yelled, pointing at what used to be her dresser.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't get your dresser drawer open." He said. He put his hands on his hips and shrugged, like there was nothing he could do about it.

"We had to hurry. You weren't at the guild so me and Happy decided we would just pack for you. We have to leave right away if were going to make that job I told you about." His focus was diverted back to the pile of clothes. He chose one of her shirts and lifts it in front of himself, analyzing it with furrowed brows.

Happy flew over next to him and looked at the shirt. "Lucy, did you get even fatter, 'cause this size looks pretty big."

"Hey! Give me that!" She snatches her shirt out of Natsu's hand and folded it before placing it on the ground. "You break into my house and then you insult," she mumbled to herself. She turns back to Natsu.

"What job are you talking about?!"

"The job I was telling you about yesterday"

"Natsu. I didn't even see you yesterday."

Natsu stared off with a faraway look in his eyes. "HUUHHH?"

Happy flew over to the other side of Natsu.

"Natsu, Lucy wasn't at the belly-flop competition the other day. Obviously, she would have won with how fat she's gotten."

Lucy whacks her head with her hand.

"Anyway it doesn't matter" Natsu said, placing his hand back on his hips. "We need to get going"

Lucy stares uncomprehendingly at him. After feeling so alone for the past two weeks, she wasn't quite sure she understood what he was saying. She looked away from his face and focused on the pile of splinters in the corner of her room.

"But wouldn't you want to go with Lisanna?"

"What? Why would I do that? She's not my team mate."

Lucy's eyes stayed glued to her former dresser. "Yeah, but I understand… I mean she was your friend and you thought she was gone. So if-"

"Lucy. You're my team mate. Lisanna will be here when we get back, but I'm not just going to leave you behind." He said with a rare look of seriousness on his face. Lucy couldn't help but blush as contentment filled her heart.

Her eyes focused back on Natsu, looking for any sign on his face that might indicate otherwise.

"So, you really don't mind?"

"Lucy you're the best partner I could ever ask for. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He said with a giant smile plastered to his face.

Tears threaten to spill over on her cheeks for the second time that day. Unable to control herself, Lucy flungs herself to into Natsu's arms and hugged him.

Stunned for a moment, Natsu blinked and looked down at Lucy. A blush slowly rose on his face as he hugged her back.


End file.
